Oppaikimi Recital
by ElJun
Summary: "Oppaikimi Recital..." "What?" Moments with the Mekakushi Dan. oneshotx, That statement about a oneshot is a lie. Beware.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

What could I say? Oppaikimi Recital just came to me in an instant and I can't forget it. Add me my classmate's observations on stuff; I came up with this fic.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kagerou Project.

-0-

Oppaikimi Recital

-0-

"Everyone! I have an important announcement! Kisaragi-chan's single is out!"

Kano burst into the Mekakushi Dan's apartment, waving a bright orange disc around in one hand. Activities stopped and heads turned to him. One girl, with hair of the same hue as the disc, stared dumbfounded at him as her face reddened with realization and embarrassment.

"K-K-K-Kano-san! Where- How did you- give it back!" she stammered, jogging towards the cat-eyed boy. She reached out to snatch the object yet he held it away and out of her reach.

"Ah, Kisaragi-chan, you shouldn't just hide your talent, you know," he told her with a grin. "Hey, Tsubomi, could we watch- ack!"

He stopped mid-sentence as he got punched by a glaring girl.

"Call me that again and I swear-"

"Yes, yes, sorry!" he hurriedly apologized. "So, Kido, what do you say, shall we all watch?"

"Please don't, Kido-san!" Momo pleaded, her face redder than ever.

"Eh? I heard that the little sister sings well!" Ene piped up from Shintarou's phone.

"I want to hear Momo-chan's song," Mary piped up.

"Mary wants to hear it and I've never heard Kisaragi-san sing before so why not?" Seto agrees.

"Oba-san's sonna sing? Hibiya asks as he enters the room while drinking from a glass. "I might as well hear it."

"What about Konoha?" Kido asks, turning to the one in question.

"…Single… One?"

He stared at her with a tilt to the head as if he doesn't understand.

"We'll take that as a yes!" Kano exclaimed, jumping up and shoving the single at Kido's face.

She sighed. She held the disc in her hand and went towards the player.

-0-

For three minutes or so, the Mekakushi Dan sat and watched the single, more or less enjoying the song. When it ended, a silence covered the apartment.

"That was unexpected," Shintarou muttered as stood up to leave.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean, 'unexpected'?!"

"Well," Shintarou started, yet ended it with a shrug, not knowing what to say.

The apartment gradually got louder as the siblings started to argue and the other members started conversations among themselves.

"Oppaikimi Recital," Hibiya suddenly muttered, staring at the television's black screen.

Everything suddenly went silent again when they heard what he had muttered.

"Wh-what?" Momo stammered.

"What?" Hibiya asked, snapping back to reality and confused at everyone's actions.

"What's an oppai?" Konoha asked out loud.

"An oppai is-" Ene started before she was cut off by Shintarou.

"Really, Hibiya-kun's such a pervert like his father," Kano sniggered.

"What do you mean, 'a pervert like his father'?" Hibiya asked, confused.

"Exactly what I said: your father's a pervert and you're just like him."

"No, he's not a pervert. Do you even know him?"

"Of course! And he knows me, too."

"Who is my father, then?"

"Why, Shintarou-kun, of course!"

Silence was blasted into the apartment as the members swallowed the information.

"Wait… how am I Hibiya's father?" Shintarou asked.

"I have a nephew?" Momo asked him excitedly.

"She's my aunt?" Hibiya asked him as well.

"Kano… Is that another lie?" Kido asked darkly, her hand curling into a fist ready for punching the boy in question.

"No, no, it's the truth!" Kano hurriedly told her to calm her down.

"Then who's the mother?" Seto asked the question that always follows.

"Yeah, who's my sister-in-law?" Momo asked Shintarou again, prodding him.

"I do not have a son or a wife!" Shintarou replied to his sparkly-eyed sister.

"Chill, everyone. I'll tell you, but please don't die from shock," Kano announced.

"Well, who is it?"

"It's onee-san."

"Onee-san?!" Kido and Seto shouted in shock.

"H-how?"

"Onee-san didn't have kids!"

The two members bombarded Kano with questions concerning 'Onee-san' whilst the others are getting more confused as to why they are so worked up.

"'Onee-san'?" the rest of the group asked the first three members of the group and themselves, wondering who this 'onee-san' is.

"Oh, I forgot to explain to the rest of you," Kano interjected, turning to the rest of the group. "The three of us are orphans and we were adopted by a couple. The couple had a child who is our onee-san, Ayano Tateyama."

"Ayano?!"

It was Shintarou's turn to shout in disbelief.

"How could Ayano and I even have a child?"

"What a _stupid_ question!" Kano scolded him, putting an emphasis on "stupid". "Isn't that really obvious? They say that you're a genius but you don't even know the answer to that?"

"Are you saying that we made a baby?"

"Of course!"

"If he's 12 now, then we'd have made him 12 years ago when we were 6! We don't even know each other and people can't make babies at that age!"

"But there are some cases where people could."

"We aren't one of those cases!"

"How do you make a baby?" Mary suddenly interjected.

"M-Mary… you wouldn't want to know…"

"Enough with the doubting!" Kano shouted over the din. "And just see their resemblances for yourselves!"

"I'll start, then!" Momo exclaimed as she stepped in front of Hibiya, intimidating him a bit. "Hmm, Hibiya-kun does have some of my brother's looks. But he has brown hair…"

"Onee-san has brown hair," Kido told her with a grudgingly agreeing tone.

"And he has her eyes," Seto added with a fond smile while remembering the times the girl patted his head and comforted him.

"I don't know about this "onee-san" but he _has _Master's attitude!" Ene piped up again.

"Hey, how about-"

"Shut it! He's not my dad, that "one-san's" not my mom, and I'm not their child!" Hibiya shouted in irritation, eyes glowing red for instant before fading back into its original brown, shaking off the people who seemed to bore holes into him with their gazes fixed unto him.

Everyone finally calmed down and behaved. Silence covered the apartment once again as they avoided each other's eyes, especially the two who are said to be father in son in apparent embarrassment.

They fidgeted under each gaze that they felt go over them before it went to another, wondering when all of this will end...

-0-

That is, if it ends...

-0-

[a/n]: And so, Oppaikimi Recital ends.

NOT!, I have plans of making this a twoshot. It absolutely won't be around next week with exams coming up But I could promise that the next chap will be up next next week.. if I could make one.

Thank you for going through this.


	2. Chapter 2

Waah, sorry if I kept you waiting!

As promised, the second and final chapter, making this fic a twoshot.

enjoy~

-0-

"Pft."

Heads snapped towards a snickering boy.

"Ah, I screwed up."

A loud punch could be heard from wherever you, the person currently reading this, are.

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

I lied.

In the end, I think this deviated from my original one/twoshot and ended up like this...

Anyways, this is the result of surfing too much in the net. I'm disappointed in myself but I just had to share…

-0-

CHAPTER 3

-0-

It was tiring enough for Kido, Mekakushi Dan Member No.1, to hear such tales from Kano but that day it was too much.

It was unusual of her but she decided to call it a day and proceeded to punch Kano one more time before going off to rest, feeling a headache coming up.

-0-

The Kisaragi siblings set off for their home after the announcement and saying their goodbyes to the other members. They walked in awkward silence for a while, not daring to speak up to the other.

"So!" Momo started, startling her brother. "Is Hibiya-kun onii-san's kid?"

"W-w-w-what?!" Shintarou stuttered, shocked at the sudden question.

"It's not that I believe Kano-san but I agree that he _does_ have a point."

"I told you, he is not!"

Momo stared at him for a while before sighing.

"Haa, I really wanted a little brother. Even a little nephew would do…" she muttered under her breath, looking away.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Huh…"

"Hey, onii-san."

"What?"

"Who's Ayano anyway?" Momo asked, ignoring him.

"Ah, she's… a… friend…" Shintarou replied, his sentence ending uncertainly.

"Ehh, really? Where is she right now?"

Shintaro froze for a second and was glad that it went unnoticed. He did not want more questions but he answered as truthfully as he could.

"She's… not here anymore…"

It was painful, but he had urged himself to spit it out. No use, being stuck in the past. He has to move on. This is just one of those "acknowledging the past" moments.

"Oh…"

Their seemingly short conversation ended in the same awkward air before they started as they turned in the corner.

"If you and Hibiya-kun really were family, then I'll say it's a really weird one," Momo suddenly announced.

"E-eh?"

"I wonder, are those stuff hereditary?" Momo muttered to herself.

"What? What's hereditary?" Shintarou asked in a panic.

"Um, well, since you said that Ayano isn't here anymore, I also remembered that Hiyori isn't here, too. So…"

"So? Hiyori is Hibiya's friend right?"

"Hm, that's right. Um, and she's… well, she's not here anymore, too, like Ayano."

"I-is that so?"

"That's why I'm telling you! Your family is weird, onii-san. The males all lose their 'loved ones'!"

"They're not my family! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Now I know why Hiyori-chan disappeared."

"Y-you're blaming me, aren't you?"

"That's right! Ah, which reminds me, I better tell Hibiya-kun," Momo said, getting her phone out of a pocket and started to type a message.

"W-what are you doing?! Hey!"

-0-

[a/n]: Well, that's the gist of it.

Enjoy, people.


	4. Chapter 4

I really deviated from this… I'm amazed at myself. How did I even end up with this?

Pay attention to Teacher Momo as she becomes more of a genius than her brother today. (Plus she teaches Math and Physics OwO)

-0-

"On the other hand…"

Momo stopped typing in her message before turning to her brother.

"Hmm, then I can't completely blame you…"

"E-eh?"

"Looking at their family, I think they also have something weird…"

"W-what do you mean?" Shintarou nervously asked.

"Well…" Momo nervously started. "Their family's females also err, aren't here anymore…"

"Their females? Are Ayano and this Hiyori even related?"

"As far as I know," Momo murmured, counting off. "Hiyori-chan, her sister, and Ayano-san…"

"'Her sister?' You mean, this Hiyori has a sister?"

"Apparently, Hiyori-chan's sister is Tateyama-sensei's wife and also Ayano-san's mother."

"…"

"…"

"You have a point."

"But it's still more of your fault! Hiyori-chan could've had a better luck if Hibiya-kun's not your kid. You only made stuff worse for them, her especially."

"What?!"

"Look at this in waves!" Momo stated in exasperation, holding up a finger and tracing a curved line in the air. "If we add another similar wave to this wave, what would happen?"

She held up her other arm and traced another curve in the air in sync with her other hand.

"It gets bigger," Shintarou answered, holding up a hand, pointer finger up, and tracing a larger curve in the air.

"And that's how it is! If we replace "wave" with "bad luck" in my statement, what would we get?"

"Um, "Look at this in bad lucks. If we add another similar bad luck to this bad luck, it gets bigger,"" Shintarou answered again.

"Also replace "bigger" with "worse"."

""Look at this in bad lucks. If we add another similar bad luck to this bad luck, it gets… worse..."" Shintarou drawled off in realization. "Wait, what _exactly_ do you mean by that?"

"You see, Hiyori-chan already has her own circumstances, along with in her bad luck. Onii-san's bad luck is then passed on to Hibiya-kun, his child. Hibiya-kun, meeting Hiyori-chan, worsened her bad luck due to that meeting. Do you understand now?"

"B-but there's also the case where when you put two negatives together it becomes a positive one, right?"

"You mean when you put Onii-san, who has "bad" or "negative" luck, and Ayano-san, who also have the same luck, together, they make a "good" or "positive" luck in Hibiya-kun?"

"But Onii-chan, you _multiplied_ it! You're wrong!"

"What?!"

"When you say "put together", it means "add", right?"

"Word problems tend to do it like that."

"Then when you put "negative" and "negative" together, it produces a "negative" still!"

"Ah, r-right…"

Momo sighed.

"Haa, so in the end, all of it is still Onii-san's fault…"

"What?!" Shintarou exclaimed.

'What did we even talk about, again?!' he asked himself.

-0-

[a/n]: I sort of lectured in this chap…

I'm proud of you, Momo! I knew you had it in you!

Well, see ya next time! Thank you for reading!


End file.
